Carpe Diem
|image= Carpe Diem!.jpg |caption= |band=Phineas Flynn and the cast of Phineas and Ferb |band2= |runtime= 1:47 |before=Rollercoaster (song) |after= none |video= qBny9H8Yd2I }} Carpe Diem is the closing song in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Lyrics Phineas: Well we hope you all enjoyed the show Hope it was not anti-climatic Now there's something we want you to know And we don't want to sound didactic Phineas and entire cast: But if there's one thing we can say I know it sounds a bit cliché There's no such thing As just an ordinary day And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of These days of summer And dance to the beat of a different drummer Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem Fireside Girls: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... (Kenny Ortega interruption) Entire cast: And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of Every minute No more waiting for the right time, you're in it Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Martians: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... Santa, Blay'n, Clewn't, Agents: Ooh Love Händel : Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Ba-dink-a-dinks: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... Professor Destructicon, The Regurgitator and entire cast: Every day's a brand new day Haney and entire cast: Baby, carpe diem Agents: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... All: Every day's a brand new day Carpe diem (Perry growls) Background Information * A demo was posted on SoundCloud. The song with videos from previous episodes may be viewed on YouTube. * Candace and Isabella's voices can be heard singing the line "There's no such thing as just an ordinary day"; however, when they are shown later on, their mouths are closed. * This song will be votable for the "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown 2". * Phineas and Ferb and other characters (besides Dr. Doofenshmirtz) are dancing next to Perry the Platypus as Agent P about 58 seconds in the song. Yet, all the characters do not notice that Perry is a secret agent. *The sign in the background that says ROLLERCOASTER THE MUSICAL is in the same format as the HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL sign that is seen at the end of High School Musical 3 movie during the end of the song "High School Musical". Also note that Candace is standing in the same place that her voice actress Ashley Tisdale stands at the end of High School Musical 3. Kenny Ortega was also the choreographer for High School Musical. *Some dancers from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" appear briefly in the song. *In the Japanese version, there is an extra syllable in the title because of the hiragana/katakana Japanese alphabets. This version is called/written as Kāpe Dīemu in Japanese rōmaji, and written as カーペディーエム (pronounced the same) in katakana. *At one point of the song, the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella are seen doing the moonwalk. *This song will have an extended version in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions soundtrack. Continuity * Many characters from previous episodes make cameos during the song: A bystander from S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher, Vivian, Gunther the Goat, Gunther Goat Cheese's animatronic animals, Coltrane, Grandma and Grandpa Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Kenny Ortega, dancers from Charmed Life, dancers from Baliwood, Only Son, Doofenshmirtz's parents, Doofenshmirtz's neighbor Kenny, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz, the Platypus monster, Pinhead Pierre, Captain Implausible, Balloony in his fight suit, Meap, Mitch, the "robot guy" from "Picture This", Mitch's army of robots, the brobots, the -inator from "What Do It Do?", the stable and the cows from Ain't No Kiddie Ride, the whale from "Raging Bully", the Farmer and Farmer's Wife, Doonkleberry bats, elephants from Baliwood, Django Brown, the mummy from My Undead Mummy, Marty the Rabbit Boy, Jerry the Platypus, Ben Baxter, the aliens of Mars, Santa Claus and his reindeer, Blay'n, Clewn't, some agents from the O.W.C.A., the dancers from J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo), a young Love Händel, three Ba-dink-a-dinks, Nosey, Mishti Patel, Kevin Destructicon, The Regurgitator, Haney, dinosaurs that look like Candace from "It's About Time!", the giant Star-nosed Mole, the Talking Zebra, Doofenshmirtz's failed copy, Professor Poofenplotz, Pinky the Chihuahua, Peter the Panda, Dave and Rick, Charlene, Sam (the boyfriend of Charlene who works at Charitable Charities), Roger Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz's unnamed ex-girlfriend, Irving, Suzy Johnson, Shimmy Jimmy, the Goozim, the Gorilla in the cake from "Candace Loses Her Head", the Unnamed dream Sergeant, Biffany Van Stomm, Dr. Gevaarlijk, two cameramen, the elf creatures from Wizard of Odd, Wendy (from "Unfair Science Fair") and the Giant Floating Baby Head. ** Strangely, Albert, Melissa, The Ballpit Kid, Johnny, Steve, Mechanical Bull, Gelatin Monster, Klimpaloon, Uncle Sabu, T-Rex from "It's About Time !", Charles Pipping IV, the unknown blond Fireside Girl, Khaka Peu Peu, Chad, Norm, Melanie, Morty Williams,Rodney and Olga and Chicago Joe were not in the song at any point among those who had one or more speaking lines in the series. * For a brief moment, Phineas and Ferb are shown in front of the background from Izzy's Got the Frizzies. * The Ba-dink-a-dinks are shown dancing in front of the corn field where Baljeet (the "nerd crow") was singing in I Wish I Was Cool ("Wizard of Odd"). * Second episode ended in a song with lots of people in the backyard. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * When Sherman was playing the drums with his band, he had gray hair, possibly because the band just worn their old clothes and the same hairstyle. * When you see the dancers from Baliwood, it has the same background as in that song. Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Swampy Marsh * Martin Olson References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by the Cast of Phineas and Ferb